


Need you

by CloverzBandit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crying, F/F, Other, Post-Episode: s05e07 Raising the Barn, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverzBandit/pseuds/CloverzBandit
Summary: Aftermath of Raising the barn.





	1. Cry for help

"Hey Peri, I’m go....ing to..."Lapis stopped, turning to look into the burn, when she heard a strange noise coming within it.  
  
She hears rustling and mumbling. She steps in and sees a green projection floating above the hamic. Peridot mumbling and struggling inside.

"Peridot!?" Lapis stouts, running towards her. She stops when she heard her own voice coming from it. She then looked at the projection with worried eyes.  
  
-  
  
"-But Lapis, please don’t leave me!" Peridot cries.  
  
"No Peridot, I'm NOT getting caught in the middle of another war…." Lapis states, voice low and emotionless. She then turns hesitantly, looks back, and flys away, along with the barn. Peridot falls to her knees and starts breaking down in tears.  
  
-  
  
Peridot’s sleeping form starts crying and shivering uncontrollably. Lapis starts to shake her body in panic.  
  
"Peridot, Peridot! Wake up, Peridot!" The projection slowly fuzzes the scene and fades away as she bolts upright, tears falling freely. Lapis quickly stopped shaking her and put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

  
"Are you ok Peri? Come here." Lapis moved her hands to Peridot’s back and under her legs to pick her up from the hamic.  
  
Peridot looks up at her hesitantly for a second, but clings herself onto Lapis’ waist. She flies up to the loft and sat herself down on the couch, still carrying her. She cries in Lapis's chest for a few minutes and calms down.  
  
"I’m.......” She sniffs and chokes back a sod. “Fine...."  
  
Lapis hugs her tighter while she breaks down again.  
  
"It’s ok Peri, I’m here. I will always love you." She says before everything fades away.

* * *

  
"......L....laaappisss...."  
  
Peridot slowly opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling for a second. Then sits up. She feels her cheek that are now wet will tears. Before she knew it, she starts crying silently, curling her body around herself.

  
Only if someone was there to comfort her, but Lapis is gone and pumpkin is out with Steven and the gems. She once again cries herself to sleep for the third time today.


	2. Stop.... Please...

........  
  
".....Peridot...please, s...stop crying..." Lapis pleads weakly, sitting by the tub projection at the moon base.  
  
"..p...please...your.....your killing me..."  
  
Water droplets drip to the ground with nothing but Lapis’s pleas and cries.  
  
"W-Why do you think about me that much! Why did you trust me! I'm......I'm terrible….."  
  
See looks at Peridot's now sleeping form, still shivering from the dream and breaking down over it. Lapis's eyes fill with water.  
  
_Why does she care that much? Why is she beating herself up? Why did she like spending time with me? Why....why did she love me.....so....so much? It's all my fault she's like this. It's my fault for getting to close to her. It's my fault for being such a worthless gem that drags everyone down with me. It's my fault that I'm so, so lovable. Why the hell am I so lovable! I'm terrible! They supposed to hate me! Why do they not hate me! Why, why, why, why-_  
_I'm such an idiot! There's no going back.... I can't go back...not after the way I left. What would Peridot say... But if I do...I won't be so alone, won't have to watch in pain as the gem I love cries herself out, won't have to...._  
  
_What am I going to do.....?_  
  
"Do it for her...and do it for him...do it." Lapis says tiredly as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy lots of angst for Christmas!


End file.
